


Hey, you know...

by KODA02



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODA02/pseuds/KODA02
Summary: Sometimes I can still hear you...





	Hey, you know...

**Author's Note:**

> And in the sweet nights where I'd hear you...  
> Somehow it's faded as if your voice isn't there anymore.  
> But If I listen hard enough,  
> Surely you're there...

Hey you, 

Wow, so. Here we are, huh? I don’t know what to say. I’ve been thinking for a long time, how to tell you and stuff. But nothing comes to mind. I guess, things happen and we can’t do anything about things that are out of our hands, right? Yeah. But We can still feel emotions because we still are simply humans, right? Can I tell you something? I don’t think I was able to utter a single word out to you, when you sat there next to me. It kind of hurt that I couldn’t get too close, since you couldn’t hear me or see me. You know, one thing I hate the most, is not being able to hold you, or been seen or heard by you? I found out after losing a lot of people, that I really hate that. So instead, I didn’t say anything, I just watched you bask in the sunlight with your eyes closed, paws crossed and feeling the warmth of the pavement like always. I watched your ears twitch here and there and I saw your tired form from all those years you carried on your back. 

You know something? I’m so sorry, for not making that decision sooner. I feel bad for it but I really probably wouldn’t have changed my mind if I was to do it again. I know it’s really selfish and all, you must’ve been so scared. I’m sorry. Spending days suddenly in the dark all alone with aching joints was super scary I bet. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner. I’m sorry I hesitated, getting you comfortable. But I really couldn’t give an answer. I saw you every day and somehow, I didn’t get it. You were always adventurous, exploring and getting in trouble then coming back to sit with me when the sun sets. I thought it was just another of your little habits. But then mom saw you bumping into things you don’t usually bump into. I don’t know if it warmed my heart or if it broke my heart, when I realized that as many times as you ran around, you memorized the whole area. Because you’d bump into things that we moved around, so we moved everything back to their old spots. You were always strange, walking around with your eyes closed and being sassy. I really thought that became a habit just to be spunky. But did you do that to practice? Did you do that cuz you knew? 

I wanted to ask you, if sometimes, when the nights were dark and lonely, when I was home alone and too quiet. Did you bark to keep me company? Did you know that when I came to sit out with you, I came to comfort you in the lonely nights? When I’d let you lay your head on my thigh and sit in the silent night with you, was I comforting to you? Or were you comforting me? On nights I cried, did you bark and whimper to distract me? Or were you grieving with me too? I must’ve been the most annoying person you know, huh? Always complaining and talking your ears off. Always teasing you and complaining at how many toys you ruined, just because you got too excited to play with us. When we took you out on a walk and I swear to god, you almost got us killed. You didn’t even let me get ready before you darted off so the whole time it was a wrestle between your strength and mine. I never was that nice to you, I always teased you. But you know, I had a lot of fun. When we’d both miraculously agree when we toss shade at the parents. When I’d tease them and you’d walk up next to me as if you agree, rolling your eyes and playing with my shenanigans. I really liked that. I also really liked that even when I wasn’t up and about, when you saw me, you were. I really liked how you didn’t complain and would sit with me to watch the setting sun and all of its colors. I really liked just sitting with you. 

I know I’m asking a lot. But, were you happy at least once? Did we stay true to our words? I swore to you, that I'd never have you fight ever again. That you’d never be chained up and caged up ever. Did we do okay as your house mates? Did you know that we cared for you a lot? Were you able to live a life that ruled out the first few years you had? Do you miss us too? 

I’m sorry that you must’ve been scared. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to watch you sleep. But I really couldn’t. You were so scared, no one could touch you. I tried but it didn’t work and if only I could, I'd probably try again. I want you to know though, that you weren’t alone. We waited, we were right there. I’m sorry, I really hope you know. I really couldn’t say anything. I heard dad talking to you and I was supposed to go next. But I couldn’t. I hope what he says comes true. I really do. 

And I hope you’re doing well. I asked the old man and woman to take care of you. It’s funny how every time they pass, they take you guys with them. Gramps took Diamond and grandma took you, I guess. But hey, tell me I wasn’t wrong. That they saw you and welcomed you with your brother. He’s nice right? He was a lot more patient than you though, so I think you guys would’ve made a great pair. He wouldn’t kept you from getting into trouble too. I hope you’re learning about each other well. And yeah, those two are the two I talked about often, remember? Yeah, they don’t look impressive but I bet you fell for their cooking too, huh? Is the yard big enough for you both to run in? We made sure you weren’t chained when you left, so I hope you feel lighter than ever too. 

And finally, lastly. I know, it’s long. But. I miss you. I hope you’re doing well. Thank you for everything. 

Signed By that One Human You’ve Met Before


End file.
